Dave Strider x Reader: Cooler than me Chapter 1
by Berry3.0
Summary: When nothing becomes something between a popular boy known as Dave Strider and a geeky girl known as, (Reader's name) An adventure is surely brewing.
1. Chapter 1

Dave Strider x Reader: Cooler than me

Chapter 1

Reader-Samas PoV

Dave Strider is the coolest guy in high school. He never talks, looks or even remembers my name. I know he sounds like a jerk but for some reason I just can't get mad at him.

My alarm clock went off waking me from my pleasant dreams. I sighed in defeat then switched the 'off' button. I layed there a moment taking a moment to wipe sleep from my eyes. I stepped out of my bed and over to my dresser. I put on a baby blue V-neck T-shirt a pair of jeans and blue converse. I put on my black nerd glasses and picked up my phone and my bag. I walked out of my house and down the damp street that leads to my high school. I yawned as I walked passing Dave. We always end up seeing each other on our way to school but we never talk. I guess I'm just not "cool" enough.

I looked him over trying not to be noticed. He had his blonde hair perfectly combed wearing his signature shirt, a long sleeve baseball style canvas shirt with a broken pixelated record on it. He was wearing his famous shades and red converse. Im not really sure why but no ones ever seen his eyes. He never takes the glasses off. I've heard him say that no ones cool enough to see his eyes. I wish I could look into his eyes. His sweet, perfect eyes. Wait what? No, no, no. I am not gonna start day dreaming about someone who thinks he so much better. Someone who thinks they're cooler than me.

As usual after entering the brick building we parted ways. He strides over to his little "Popular group." And me, I walk rather ungracefully to my two friends bumping into a fake plant in the process. "You are such a dork, _" My best friend Berry laughed jokingly. Xion just nodded in agreement with the same old cheesy smile she always has. I looked back at Dave and for a split second I thought we made eye contact. But more than likely not. He was probably looking at the french whore, Hannah. We call her that because she's really bitchy and she wears maybe thirteen different perfumes everyday. "Earth to, _" Xion pinched my cheek as she called me back to reality. "Yeah? No. Lets go to class." I replied quickly. We walked to lab together. I sat at the back of the class while Xion and Berry sit about three rows ahead of me.

I took out my notebook and began taking notes. When suddenly the teacher, Mrs. Mason clapped her hands twice to get the attention of everybody in the room. "This is Dave for those of you who don't know him. And he was transferred to this class. So please give him a warm welcome." She gestured to Dave and I mentally slapped myself in the face. I put my head down in my arms. "Dave needs somewhere to sit…" My eyes widened. There are two seats to my left empty. "How about by miss _?" She sent him towards the two seats luckily for me he took the one farther away.

I don't know why but it's like my body was frozen stiff. I just couldn't move my head away from staring at him. He looked up suddenly and grinned at me causing me to snap my head back down at my books and paper. He just chuckled like a little boy. I took my notes then waited on the bell. After it rang I rushed to my locker. My mind keeps flashing back to his smile.

At lunch I sat at the table Xion, Berry and I decided was our table. We ate but my eyes wandered until they stumbled on one Dave Strider. We dumped our treys after a few minutes of eating. Walking back Dave stood up and Berry pushed me lightly into his back leaving me with the words, "Don't say I did anything." Everyone at his table laughed at me and I slowly backed up as he turned around. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey. Are you okay?" I nodded."Are you actually being nice to a trashy slut, Dave?" One of his groupies commented. He looked down at the ground then at me. "No." He answered then splashed milk all over my shirt. I looked at him and saw a hint of shame on his face. I just shook my head at him and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked home my shirt still a bit damp from lunch. I never thought he'd do that. I never really knew him. But now I feel completely isolated from the idea of getting to know Dave Strider…

Dave's PoV

That was a really stupid fucking idea, Dave the dumbass. I punched a locker. _ Skipped the rest of school and left. God I'm a fucking idiot. I don't even know why I did it. Was it to maintain my image. Cause now I just look like an ass. I stormed out of school and walked home. Why did I ignore her all the times she ever tried to say hello? Why did I put her through that? I walked into the apartment my brother and I were living in. "How was school lil man?" Dirk asked and I walked past him to my room and slammed my door.

I layed on my bed pushing off a really old purple puppet Dirk made me when I was little. I quickly picked it up. A few taps were heard at my door. "Hey, Bro...Wanna talk about it?" Dirk's voice came in through the door. "Im an ass!" I yelled as he entered. "Im not gonna argue with that." He sat on my bed. "Whatever happened ten bucks says you'll fix it ironically by tomorrow." He bet. I got over my pity party. "It's on."

Readers PoV

I took a shower then went to bed. Waking up to my stupid alarm clock once again. I got up and pulled on a red T-Shirt and jeans with my blue converse. I grabbed my bag and started my journey to school. After a few minutes I crossed paths with Dave. Shit. He walked over to me. "Hey." He spoke like nothing happened. I just looked at him. I just couldn't help it. I walked faster. As soon as I got to school I walked past my duo of friends and into the bathroom. Why does he get to do this to me? Why does he get to make me feel like nothing. Just because he's "Cool." And maybe he is. And he always will be. Always. So I should just give it up. I locked myself in the bathroom and locked myself in a stall and cried.

I stopped as soon as the french whore, Hannah. Walked in. Jesus christ. She smelled toxic. Her two clones walked behind her. She had them block the door. I peeked out the small crack watching her lean over the sink with a black pencil eyeliner fixing up her fake mole just above the left side of her lips. I don't know why she even bothers. Everyone knows it's fake.

"Dave is super cute. I'm gonna get me some Strider." She spoke out to her minions. My eyes widened. Hannah likes Dave. And she always gets what she wants. Even if she has to kill for it. Maybe not literally. "Before friday. He will be mine." She continued lacing her lips with red lipstick making a 'pop' noise with her lips. "Toatsies." Both of the other girls said completely in sink. God thats so stupid. Why in gods name do people say dumb shit like "Toatsies." or "Toats." ? I got a grip after they left and wiped my tear stained cheeks. I looked myself in the mirror. Fine. I look fine.

I left the bathroom doing anything and everything in my power to avoid Dave. Until lab. He was already in his spot. I walked in not looking at him at all. He put a red puppet thing on my desk with a note. I picked it up and read to myself. "Hey _, I'm a dick. I'm so sorry. Even though this isn't enough for what I did I want you to have this smuppet thing. My brother makes them so...Yeah. But umm I'm not just sorry about lunch yesterday. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for ignoring you. Im just sorry." I picked it up and smiled. I looked over at Dave who quickly looked at his notebook acting like he hadn't been watching me. I smiled and tapped his shoulder. He looked up and I mouthed the words, "Its okay."

He smiled with his Strider dimples and I melted.

After a half an hour of class we had a small free period.

I sat alone in the courtyard. I smiled at the lake as I sat in the grass enjoying the WINDYness. xD (Had to.) Dave strolled over and sat with me. He smiled at the lake. "Hey." He spoke gently. "Hi." I replied as I snuggled my red smuppet thing. "Why do you wear them all the time? The shades I mean." I continued and he looked down in his lap silent. "Because." He replied answering my question. "You can tell me." I smiled warmly at him. I gently moved a hand to his glasses. He moved a little. "Its okay." I said softly. I pulled them off his face. "Shit." He spoke under his breath. He stared back at me with red eyes. I couldn't stop staring. He is just so perfect.

"I know. I'm a fucking freak." He insulted himself hiding his face in his hands.

"Dave. They're beautiful." I grabbed his hand comfortingly.

"No they're not, _." He argued.

"Yes they are. Take my word or don't. You're fucking perfect, Strider." I spoke as Hannah strolled over with her clones. I frowned and started to leave but Dave grabbed my wrist and pulled my into his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah stopped in her tracks and frowned. Yep. She's gonna kill me. I pulled away and grabbed my bag and left as Dave quickly put his shades back on. Hannah walked away. I ran to the restroom and locked myself in a stall. Hannah walked in and shut the door behind her making sure no one would witness what was about to happen.

She slowly walked to the mirror and fixed her makeup. "I know you're in here." She made that annoying 'pop' noise with her lips and walked over to the stall door as her stilettos clicked against the tile floor. "Get out here." She spoke calmly. After a few moments of pure silence she sighed then continuously hit the stall door. "I said get out here you, stupid bitch!" I slowly opened the stall door. Theres really no other way out of this. She stepped back letting me out. She fixed her hair and smiled at me. "Honey. I have to tell you something. And I know we're not the best of friends, Brittany." She spoke sympathetically. "Its, _" I corrected. I mean can't you at least remember my name?

"Whatever. Anyway, Dave… He's a really nice guy. He even donated charity time to you. You should be thankful. But now is the part where you step back and let the popular kids stay within the lines of their kind. Okay, Charity case?" She patted my back and left. "She's right...I am just a charity case. I mean look at me. I'm this. And he….He's that. He belongs with someone of his kind. Not some lame loser." I looked myself in the mirror and exited the restroom.

Berry walked over to me. "Hey sista from another mister...And that sounded a lot cooler in my head. My brain was all, Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it and my mouth said it. So whats up?" She ranted on about a lame greeting. I laughed. She always knows what stupid thing to say to make me laugh. "Hey." I smiled as I spoke. Xion walked over and wiggled her eyebrows. "Hey cutie can I touch the booty?" She started laughing immediately after. We all laughed along. "So you and Mr. cool?" Berry asked hinting she wanted me to spill about Dave. "Hannah's got her eyes on him." I sighed. "So?" Xion asked not seeing the point. "You wouldn't get it. I've gotta go to algebra." I rushed away.

Now all I've gotta do is talk to dave


End file.
